<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out Of Place by badly_knitted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217022">Out Of Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted'>badly_knitted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FAKE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Clubbing, Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee takes Ryo to a gay club for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out Of Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Prompt 579: Odd (Wo)Man Out at slashthedrabble.</p>
<p><b>Setting:</b> After Vol. 7.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His first time in a gay club and Ryo had never felt more out of place. Surely everyone had to be looking at him, thinking, ‘you don’t belong here’, because honestly, that was how he felt. Never mind that he was in fact gay, having finally given up all pretence of being anything else; he just stuck out like a sore thumb. He was dressed all wrong! </p>
<p>Why hadn’t Dee said something, given him a few hints on what to wear? He’d just said, “Wear something you’re comfortable in,” and Ryo had done just that, but now he was deeply regretting his choice of outfit; it was way too conservative for a place like this. People were probably laughing behind his back and yet he doubted he could ever bring himself to dress in the sorts of clothing most of the clientele here seemed to favor.</p>
<p>Everywhere he looked were guys in tight jeans or even tighter leather pants. A lot of them were wearing muscle tees that moulded to their bodies like they’d been painted on, or flashy shirts in silky fabrics, unbuttoned practically to their waists. There were heavily gelled hairstyles, sparkles, and make-up, platform shoes and heels… Ryo felt like a drab little sparrow amongst birds of paradise, their colourful plumage putting him to shame. He risked a glance at a particularly dazzling display nearby and yes, he wasn’t imagining it; several of the guys were actually wearing feathers, brightly colored boas draped around their necks; they were probably fake but that was beside the point.</p>
<p>Tearing his eyes away he looked at his lover; Dee fitted in like he belonged, resplendent in skin-tight black jeans and a silky, emerald green shirt that brought out his eyes, while here Ryo was in casual tan chinos and a dark brown button down, open at the throat. Talk about being the odd man out! He felt as though he could fade into the woodwork and no one would notice he’d ever been there, or else sink into the floor out of sheer embarrassment, because…</p>
<p>Guys were dancing so close together they were practically having sex on the dance floor while around the walls and at tables, couples were kissing and making out, their hands wandering to intimate places, and their tight pants left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Ryo felt his face heat up; why had he ever agreed to let Dee bring him here? He hardly knew where to look!</p>
<p>He trailed after his lover through the crowds towards the bar, intensely aware of the men around him, barely noticing the scattering of women among them, and wished he could just turn around and flee, go back home and maybe hide under the bed or something, but Dee had a tight grip on his hand, making sure they didn’t get separated, something Ryo was thankful for. The only thing worse than being here with his lover would be if he was here alone.</p>
<p>Dee tugged him up to the bar, sliding onto a vacant barstool, and Ryo sank gratefully onto the one beside it, his legs feeling a bit shaky. Was this what was meant by culture shock?</p>
<p>“Roca Patrón, two,” Dee ordered when the barman reached them, and moments later two shot glasses of tequila were set in front of him. Dee paid, pushing one glass towards Ryo. “Bottoms up!” he leered, raising his own glass.</p>
<p>Ryo flushed, but knocked the drink back in a single gulp, feeling it burn its way down into his stomach, taking the edge off his nerves. After a second shot he felt a little more in control of himself, less like he wanted to run for the hills, but even so he still jumped and nearly fell off his barstool when someone slid in beside him at the bar and whispered in his ear.</p>
<p>“Hey, cutie, haven’t seen you around here before; I’m sure I’d have noticed. Buy you a drink, or d’you wanna dance first?”</p>
<p>Before Ryo could get his brain in gear enough to reply, Dee loomed, rising to his feet to glare at the interloper.</p>
<p>“Go chat up somebody else, Nico. He’s with me.”</p>
<p>“Ah, hey, Dee; didn’t see ya there.”</p>
<p>Dee snorted, disbelieving. “Likely story; you just like pushin’ your luck. What happened to Frankie? Thought you two were becomin’ quite the item.”</p>
<p>“That bitch? I kicked his cute little ass out weeks ago; where’ve you been?”</p>
<p>“Around. So what happened? Not that I care.”</p>
<p>“I only caught him going down on some little tart in the men’s room at The Spot a month or so back. Said he was getting even ‘cause I’d been ignoring him. Can you believe that?”</p>
<p>“Tough luck, man. Guess Frankie’s never gonna change, he always did like to play the field. Doesn’t mean ya get to start sniffin’ around my partner though. I don’t share.”</p>
<p>“And that’s a crying shame.” Nico gave Ryo a regretful once-over and smiled ruefully at Dee. “You’re a lucky bastard, not that I need to tell you that. How come you manage to snare all the really gorgeous ones? Ten years we’ve been hanging out in the same clubs and every time I see you, you’re with the hottest guy in sight. What’s your secret?”</p>
<p>Dee grinned wolfishly. “Just lucky, I guess.” He draped his arm around Ryo, making sure no one could doubt they were together, and stared meaningfully at Nico. “Isn’t it about time you were someplace else?”</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, I know when I’m not wanted.” Nico flashed a grin Ryo’s way. “You ever get tired of him, look me up. I’m here most nights.”</p>
<p>“Pushin’ your luck again, Nico,” Dee warned.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m going!” Nico backed away, hands raised. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”</p>
<p>“Was he serious?” Ryo asked as Nico melted into the crowd.</p>
<p>“Serious?” Dee laughed, deep and warm. “Look around ya, babe; everyone’s been checkin’ ya out since the moment we got here, thinkin’ what a lucky sonofabitch I am. You outshine every guy here without even tryin’; they’re all jealous as hell ‘cause you’re with me.”</p>
<p>Ryo smiled, gradually beginning to relax; maybe he wasn’t as out of place as he’d thought.</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>